pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oblivions Heart
Welcome to PvXwiki (yes i'm a little bit late). [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 14:01, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Don't worry, only missed me by about 10 seconds. Now, the account creation, thats something different. Oblivions Heart 14:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) What about the welcome template? Lord Belar 14:09, 29 December 2007 (EST) Guess so. Idk xD Oblivions Heart 14:13, 29 December 2007 (EST) :He was talking to me, I didn't use it that time because it sounds too mechanic.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 14:14, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Ah. Lol, I'm not new anyway. I just never did anything with my userpage. Oblivions Heart 14:31, 29 December 2007 (EST) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PLACE!! yes, even later [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:45, 29 December 2007 (EST x_x I can see why everyone thinks I am new, but seriously... I have been here for a while. Oblivions Heart 15:25, 29 December 2007 (EST) Hey, how come i havent seen you in the guild lately?(Dr Spam Esq, Balthazaric Grenth) OoO Dark Chaos OoO 19:51, 17 January 2008 (EST) Oh, hey. I just saw the new message notice while on Skakid's page, thought it was the fake message thing from the discussion page of the main page. Ehh, clicked newest change to see what would happen, found your post :P Well, anyway, the reasons is two things. 1. I have had way too much homework, and I've been working too much and 2. Just got a new game, been playing it a bit. Oblivions Heart 19:58, 17 January 2008 (EST) Oh, and on the Z-Nukers build, can you sign after your comment? I'm pretty sure you know how, but just in case, its four tildas (~ = tilda). Oblivions Heart 20:02, 17 January 2008 (EST) OMG, I was just playing around like 2 days ago, and i made a buld (R/E) With quickshot, Kindle Arroes, and Conjure flame, and look what I just found: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/E_Fiery_Quickshot WDF???? SOMEBODY TOTALLY STOLE IT FROM ME!!!!! OoO Dark Chaos OoO 16:31, 26 January 2008 (EST) Ouch. I was actually experimenting with an R/E with almost the same stuff. Had conjure, kindle, dual shot, MoR, etc. Great minds think alike? Oblivions Heart 21:02, 27 January 2008 (EST) I love what you've done to your sig. It's only simple, but it looks nice :) Much better than my cheap 2 second one. RustyTheMesmer 05:16, 30 January 2008 (EST) Lol, thanks. I just basically fiddled around in word until i found a font i liked, then took Shadowcrest's siggy and inserted my name, the font, and the colors in. Life of a wiki-noob :P Oblivions Heart 21:27, 31 January 2008 (EST) Hey, once you get back on (dont worry your not kicked) Minos has assigned you to be the GvG person >.> since Coolmano has been WoW'd =( i thought i'd just let you know! and how do i change my sigg? its annoying me, greatly...OoO Dark Chaos OoO 10:55, 3 February 2008 (EST) Shweet. This should be fun. =) Oh, and try this - Dark Chaos (Ima test in this space -- can someone tell me how to put that in Italics + Bold?) What did you do? and i think bold + italic has something to do with four or five "'s (quotes), ill tell you once i figure it out.OoO Dark Chaos OoO 15:16, 5 February 2008 (EST) 15:16, 5 February 2008 (EST) oh and can you help me with creating a page fpr a build? thx OoO Dark Chaos OoO 15:27, 5 February 2008 (EST) Bold is to start and when finished, Italics are '' at both the beginning and end (not the quotation marks which are "). and when you're done typing your message in a unique font please add so everyone below you doesn't have it changed as well. I've placed it for you but it can get irritating for others if it becomes a habitual thing. --Wyvern 15:44, 5 February 2008 (EST) Yeah, that didn't work in the siggy template. Wierd. Oh, and Dark, I can help you with that. Make sure you read theStyle and Formatting Guide before you begin, though. I'll be on later today... message me when you are ready to go further. Oblivions Heart 15:50, 5 February 2008 (EST) Before I actually start making the page, i just want to know how i edit my sig, i cant find it >.< OoO Dark Chaos OoO 15:51, 5 February 2008 (EST) Go into preferences... check "raw signatures"... go into the edit of this page... copy the siggy format I made for you here ( Dark Chaos )... paste into signature box in preferences... hit save... Done! Oblivions Heart 17:30, 5 February 2008 (EST) Hmmm,just seing if i put the code in the right place...and thx again i fiddled with it lolz....Dark Chaos 18:57, 5 February 2008 (EST) Np =) I might not get on today... just remembered I had an English assignment as well as my math =(. Almost done with English, havent started math at this point. Math should take 20 mins... English maybe 30 mins more. Oblivions Heart 19:14, 5 February 2008 (EST) how do you make a bulleted list? Dark Chaos 18:32, 7 February 2008 (EST) WTF, i made a build and made a page, and saved it, and somebody erased it!Dark Chaos 14:44, 8 February 2008 (EST) What was it called, and where did you post it? Should be a new page... like mine was Build:Team_-_Zaishen_Nukers Oblivions Heart 15:38, 8 February 2008 (EST) look @ my page, it was blue before, now red. Dark Chaos 17:40, 8 February 2008 (EST) Freaky... but check the ratings! xD Make sure to repost it or show it to me... I want to see it. Oblivions Heart 11:13, 9 February 2008 (EST) eh i just remade it, Build:E/A Earth's Charge Dark Chaos 19:25, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Looks like it might work, but you might run into some problems with 1. getting mauled 2. e-management and 3. keeping them in the area - otherwise, looks good. keep working! Oblivions Heart 16:28, 11 February 2008 (EST) Meh, I left the guild...It was getting kinda boring and I joind a new one that pays you for every 5k... YAY lol Dark Chaos 18:34, 2 March 2008 (EST) Yup. I'm prob kicked by now... i just suddenly found myself being GOOD at Starcraft for once, and I got Team Fortress 2. Also, I now have Brawl (which I can play online) So... Many... Choices! Oblivions Heart 17:45, 12 March 2008 (EDT) I has brawl too, and Team Fortress 2 also (Orange Box)--Whats your Brawl'ss FC? ill fight j00,(Prob friday night)mine is 0344-8987-5874 (If you can choose s name just put in JRS) WOLF IS TEH AWESOMNESS ^^ I'm usually Marth, Ike, Wolf, Fox, or Falco with acceptions to Pit(in that order of used most to least)Dark Chaos 18:11, 13 March 2008 (EDT) I'll look it up once i finish HW... I'll add you in mean time. Add 217285 on steam, though. AFK - Homework! Oblivions Heart 20:14, 17 March 2008 (EDT) K, I'm 5241-1649-3526... add meh on wii :P Oblivions Heart 21:51, 17 March 2008 (EDT) I dont have steam on my laptop, because it goes to the updating box and stays like that. It is on one of the compers tho. We should brawl on good Friday LOL Dark Chaos 16:07, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Lol, yeah, lets do that :P Oh, and I think Jake (HailYourSuperior) and his bro might brawl with us. Sweet, eh? Oblivions Heart 21:26, 19 March 2008 (EDT) K, update. How about we brawl around 2:00 on Friday? I've added you, but you need to add me :P Oblivions Heart 14:51, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :You know that you can use an indent ( : ) to jump a bit into the page, like I do now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:16, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, yeah. This wasn't really a running convo, though, so I didn't use it. I basically reserve indents for spaces OTHER than my own talk page. Oblivions Heart 17:51, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Brawl Finally unlocked all the characters and stages...Still havn't beaten SSE rofl...Like the new sigg? Dark Chaos 19:39, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :It's easier to unlock some charachters(Wolf) by beating SSE :P On that note, Brawl has a riduculous amount of unlockable content, especially the music(which is excellent). Dejh 19:44, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Grats on the unlocks and new sig, its very nice =) Oh, and @Dejh, I think there should have been more... I'm on my 4th to last unlockable song, and it didn't take that long... should be harder =( Oblivions Heart 18:20, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, but did you do it through the CD farming, or just in standard battles? They have a really low drop rate naturally :( And I won't complain about any leniency in the difficulty of unlocking a few hundred songs, especially considering how good they are ^_^ Dejh 18:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Reg battles... I like brawls :P Yeah, they are pretty good, though. Anyway, back to meh invention convention project... prob won't respond for a while. Oblivions Heart 19:16, 14 April 2008 (EDT) d0.ob Why havnt you been on GW in like a bajillion days? I made a new BETTER sigg with a pict redirected to my userpage o yea Dark Choas 17:44, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Several reasons... 1. Team Fortress 2 got its new achievements, and I'm staking out the game until they come up with demo and sniper achievements. 2. I recently was swamped with projects... and one is still going (Invention Convention) 3. Mario Kart Wii is out, and as I like feeling superior, I want high rankings online =) 4. Been playing some Mabinogi game... I get stronger without playing. 5. I recently went out to borders and bought a lot of stuff... I'm really liking the Black Company series by Glen Cook. I think thats about it :O Brb, dinner... I'll chat after (or maybe after my chorus concert...) Btw, nice siggy =) Oblivions Heart 18:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, and I have been on PvX, Guild Wiki, and MMOSite a lot recently. Oblivions Heart 18:01, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Heh, your in Chorus =P Dark Choas 18:10, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Back, and yeah, I am. Oh, btw, want to join my guild? Two members of our alliance are all about TA/HA, two host about 30 1v1 duels daily, and the rest of them just mess around. Its pretty sweet =) Oblivions Heart 20:40, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Which guild is it? And the guild i am in, hasnt even chosen a side yet, so i was going to leave it Dark Chaos 18:07, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Its like Lust, i think. I'll meet you in game in a bit. Oblivions Heart 20:40, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Send me an invite, and ill prob be on tomorrow... Dark Chaos 00:14, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm on now, and will prob stay on for a while, wating for an invite Dark Chaos 12:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Please send me invite asap please Dark Chaos 12:50, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Back from invention convention... I'll invite you in a bit after I get on. Oblivions Heart 14:31, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Meh...I already joined a guild >.< Dark Chaos 11:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Kk, have fun in your new guild =) Oblivions Heart 15:49, 11 May 2008 (EDT) I.... Made a userbox for myself LOL Dark Chaos 18:09, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Nice :O Oblivions Heart 20:23, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::And a new sig Yay me! I was debating wether to put sand/mist/rain =P lolololololololol ZOMG, have you seen the A/E infinate Shadow Form (in pve) my sin is 11/12 of the way there (he is a/w, but i need to be "closer to the stars" or "ascended" to change 2nd profession)Dark Chaos 20:18, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, I actually did see the A/E build... in fact, that was the first thing I thought of when I saw the updates were coming. Oblivions Heart 22:38, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Back! Yay, finally back from camp! 3 weeks was so long... xD Oblivions Heart 07:28, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Hey, I wrote a new guide and was wondering if I could get it posted in the guides section. its in my discussion page. Arcos Spiritwing 14:40, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :WOOT! i was going to ask what happened to you lol Dark Chaos 15:10, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Arcos - I wouldn't really be the one to ask about that... check with a sysop. Dark - Yeah, I've been away a lot... now I'm playing a lot on Kongregate. Hope to see you in game soon! Oblivions Heart 22:08, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :wassat? Dark Chaos 22:49, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Kongregate.com is a site where you play flash games... but it has achievements. Try it sometime. Oblivions Heart 13:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Violates PvX:SIGN. See more about font sizes here, please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :your realling enforcing that lately, eh? you going to get Mgrinshpon for their picture?Dark Chaos 21:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not really, it doesn't cause visual disruption. However the tag and its equivalents disrupt the normal spacing between rows of text. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 02:08, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Why Are you never ever on anymore? —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:04, 3 November 2008 (EST) :I've just started installing the game on my laptop... was just too lazy before xD :: :D woot your back XD (you forgot to sign your comment btw)--—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:16, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Haha, haven't done this in so long, its easy to forget. Oblivions Heart 21:09, 24 November 2008 (EST)